1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to brackets and, more particularly, to brackets that support fluid-carrying ducts or pipes between adjacent joists in a building structure. Specifically, the present invention relates to a bracket used to support one type of duct above the bracket while supporting another type of duct below the bracket with U-shaped clamps that snap onto the main body member of the bracket and are slidably adjustable.
2. Background Information
As is well known in heating, cooling, ventilating and air-conditioning systems (HVAC systems) in residential homes, condominiums, apartments, office buildings and other building structures, the duct members are usually comprised of metallic pipes, hollow composite materials such as tubes, and the like supported from and between floor or ceiling joists. A typical HVAC system includes an elongated main duct from which extend a series of smaller branch or fluid-distributing ducts that are mounted between adjoining floor or ceiling joists. Such main and branch duct members are normally supported by metal wires or adjustable metal hangers that are placed between the joists to support the ducts from below.
One problem with prior art hangers is that they are difficult to cut thus making them difficult to install between non-uniform adjacent joists. Another problem is that the prior art hangers are only horizontally adjustable and cannot be vertically adjusted. Another problem with prior art duct hangers is that they cannot be used to support the water or gas lines that typically run below the air ducts. The installer must use different types of brackets to hang these lines adding time and expense to the installation. The art thus desires an improved bracket that is capable of mounting both types of brackets in a manner that is easy to use.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention provides a bracket mountable between adjacent joists to support an air duct while providing a holder for supporting a second type of fluid duct. The main bracket includes a main body member having first and second rods slidably and rotatably mounted through the main body member. The rods engage the joist to support the main body member between the joists. A holder is slidingly connected to the main body member.
The invention also provides a bracket having a main body member disposed between adjacent joists and a holder that snaps over the main body member so that it does not have to be installed over an end of the main body member. The holders are configured to hold different sized pipes.
Different embodiments of the main body member are provided with the holders adapted to fit on each embodiment of the main body member.